


无口列车

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	无口列车

244ファンサービス　無口列車

“下一站是，鶯谷——鶯谷——”  
站台处涌上来不少人，在这个接近午夜的时刻却可以称得上是少见了。  
最靠近门边的青年打扮的很时尚，浅黄底色五彩条纹的斗篷外套将他整个人包裹住，一条围巾遮挡住了半张脸，露出来的眼睛灵动有神，却湿润润的带了点红色。不如说就如同某种小兽一般，只是看到那双眼睛就让人忍不住想要去疼爱他了似的。  
列车开启，大家都无精打采地垂着头打盹，却有个黑衣男人轻手轻脚地冲着门边的青年移动着。他穿着一身黑色运动装戴着帽子和口罩，只露出一双鹰一般犀利又冷漠的眼睛，屏息静气地在那青年身后站定。  
在玻璃上看到自己身后的倒影，青年有些紧张地轻轻咬住了嘴唇，抓着扶手的手微微颤抖。  
运动装外套的拉链被男人轻轻拉开，衣摆敞开之后有了一点遮挡，他就着那一点点遮掩伸手过去，轻轻地隔着斗篷外套捏了一下青年的屁股。  
“嗯……”臀肉一下子绷紧，青年深深地埋下头，颊边绯红颜色更深，他现在只觉得一阵阵腿软，马上就要站不住软倒下去一般。  
男人还在用仔细又色情地动作慢条斯理地揉捏他。  
青年最终还是忍不住了，转身贴在男人身上，声音里虚弱中带了点软绵绵的求饶意味：“光一……我有些站不住了……”  
“靠着我。”男人伸手一揽将他拉进怀里，安慰地轻轻亲了一下他的额头，“刚刚做太多了？”  
“都一直跟你说了受不了你还不停……”青年把脸埋在他怀中埋怨又撒娇地抱怨着，温润的嗓音带了点沙哑的黏滞感，听得男人立刻身体一僵，另一只手在口袋中握着个小东西轻轻一按，怀里的人立刻剧烈地颤抖了一下，艰难地把险些冲口而出的呻吟咽了回去。  
男人露出一个危险的笑容。  
今天的游戏才刚刚开始呢……

 

堂本光一跟堂本刚这两个人相识只能用一个词来形容——命运。  
同姓、同年、同是关西人在东京、同为富二代每天游手好闲，还有同样的职业……  
电车之狼。  
两个人倒还真是互补，光一专门挑选自己合眼的男孩子下手，捏两下屁股，觉得手感不错就继续，不好就走开；而刚则是专挑自己合眼的大叔下手，故意蹭到前面去引诱他们。  
两个人在车上巧遇，然后就一拍即合干柴烈火，光一发现自己摸到了自从干这行以来遇到过最完美的屁股，不论是大小、弧度还是弹性、手感都是一流！  
刚也发现自己似乎遇到了自己入行以来摸到过的最好的身材，肌肉紧致匀称而且摸两把就确定九成的器大活好不试试怎么行！  
两个人贴在一起一前一后地蹭了两下，刚回过头去一看心里咯噔一下：好看！  
光一心里也咯噔一下：好看！  
两人很默契地点点头，到了鶯谷齐齐下车随意找了间love ho就进去大战三百回合，然后一拍即合确定了恋人身份并且光速同居。  
开始了没羞没臊没日没夜放纵的生活。  
作为他们在一起的起点，鶯谷很受宠，刚立志睡遍那里所有的love ho，光一表示举双手双脚加一根赞成，然后飞速开始实践并且在以后相当长的一段时间把那当做情趣。

这一天，不知道光一又发什么疯，可能是因为能旋转并且带按摩技能的床很有作用，他按着刚不知节制地做了个天昏地暗，直做到他哭着求饶几乎要昏过去才停下，并且变魔术似的掏出一只跳蛋来在恋人还不甚清醒的时候给他塞了进去。  
“呜！~~光一……你……”  
“乖，”光一亲亲他的额头暧昧地笑着，“我们就这样回家去吧~”  
于是就出现了开篇时的场景。 

整个下身麻酥酥的难耐感让刚一头扎进光一怀里不住地颤抖，极小声的呜咽被他忍住，腰部酸软源源不断地袭来，明明已经很累了，却依然抑制不住地兴奋起来。  
光一放松地拍打着他的后背，口罩遮掩下他正笑出一脸不可抑止的猥琐和狡猾。跟刚亲热真的是最能令他开心满足的事情了，所以这份开心和满足，一定要升级一些才是。  
“那边有个空位，你先去坐下。”光一说着就想放开手，刚立刻紧紧抱着他的腰抬头瞪了他一眼，意思大概就是“你敢逼我就试试看”。  
被他那包含情欲水色的眸子毫无威力的凶了，光一只觉得下腹一紧，眯起眼睛低笑着在他耳边蹭了一下：“那我先去坐了。”  
刚的反击就是隔着他的运动裤一把抓住了已经轮廓分明的某根东西，并且还威胁地捏了捏。  
光一肌肉一瞬绷紧了，他微微出了口气安慰地拍拍刚的后腰低声说：“好啦不逗你了。不过看你那么精神……”他在口袋里又按了一下跳蛋的控制器。  
“哈啊~~呜……”刚一时没忍住叫出了声音，好在幸运的是正好到了下一站，列车里响起了报站的声音把他的呻吟声压了下去。  
光一塞给他的那颗跳蛋比平时玩的要大一些，而且被他坏心地卡在敏感点附近，震动提升了一个强度之后瞬间过大的刺激让刚的眼前一片雪白，他用力抓紧了光一后背的衣服埋头进他怀里低低地呜咽着。  
太舒服了……忍不了了……但是不够……还不够！  
“光一……光一……”刚抬眼对上光一的目光，手在下面轻柔地揉捏着他已经充分勃起的性器哑着嗓子求饶道“我不行了……想要……想要~~！扣酱抱我……呜…~~”  
被自己最没抵抗的上目线可怜兮兮的看过来，红彤彤的眼角还泛着泪花，瞬间被击中了心脏的光一难耐地清了清嗓子，他把刚的脑袋按在自己怀里，仿佛再多看一秒就快要忍不住想将他就地正法一般逃避了，然后在耳旁安慰道：“乖，再忍耐一下，还有一站就到家了。”  
“呜……要……嗯~~”  
光一看看左右已经没有乘客了，干脆伸手下去轻轻拉开了刚的拉链，指尖探进去的瞬间就感受到一阵湿热，隔着内裤来回拨弄着不间断散发着热度的性器，光一另一只手拉下口罩凑到刚耳旁轻吻着，两指探进去勾着两颗柔软温热的小球来回揉捏。  
“啊嗯~~别……别这 ……呜~~！”  
感觉到刚趴在自己怀中剧烈地颤抖了一下随即整个人就软绵绵地要摔倒一般，他立刻将他紧紧揽在身边 。  
颤抖还在继续，强制性持续刺激敏感点带来的高潮没有那么容易结束，刚只觉得自己陷入了一片混沌之中，除了那麻痒难耐令人急迫的快感之外再也感受不到其他任何。  
“刚，我们到站了哦。”光一在他耳边轻轻说着，然后拉好口罩圈着他的腰几乎是将他拖下了列车。  
先坐在不远处的长椅上休息了一会儿，旁边零零散散经过两三个路人，大家都低着头快步走路没有理会他们两个的异状。  
“呜……”  
刚缓过来些许之后搂着光一的手臂整个人都拱到他怀里磨磨蹭蹭：“扣酱……受不了了呜~~…”  
“我看你还是很受得了的嘛。”光一伸手去口袋里按了两下，随即跳蛋就开始随机变频一通乱跳，刚像鱼一样一个激灵挺着腰跳了起来，又软绵绵跌落回长椅上，紧紧抓着光一的手可怜兮兮地看着他：“别……不要了，不要跳蛋了……光一……呜~~~别……停下吧…~~！”  
“嗯？不要跳蛋了？”光一似笑非笑地看着他，轻轻掐了一下他的脸颊暗示性地问，“那要什么？”  
“要你啊……”刚说着又蹭得进了一点，嗓音浸了蜜一般甜腻异常，鼻音带着令人难耐的颤儿断断续续地混合着呻吟飘散而出，“我们快点回家好不……啊嗯~~呜又来了……！~~”  
“刚刚是谁哭着说不要了的？嗯？”光一用力掐了一把他的鼻尖，然后把他拉起来，“走吧，我们回家。”  
“可是……能不能先停下那……啊嗯~~”突然好不容易平静下来的振动频率瞬间加强，刚腰一软坐倒在椅子上，这样撞击了一下臀部，那枚跳蛋也随着在敏感点上蹭来蹭去。  
这样根本没办法走路……就算关闭了电源刚也觉得自己一定脚软到没法走路……  
看到恋人被折腾得难耐模样，光一其实心痒到不行，但是极力忍住之后他还是板着脸站在刚身边。刚费力地抓住他的手直起身子来，可怜兮兮地向上望着他，水润的大眼睛朦胧着情欲的迷茫，他抱住了光一的腰把脸颊贴在他的胯部轻轻磨蹭。  
“……你啊……”光一终于忍不住了，他俯身将刚打横抱起迅速冲着车站检票口走去。  
刚蜷缩在他怀里不住地颤抖，变频的震动实在是太难捱了，他根本不知道下一秒来临的究竟是什么，只能死死咬着嘴唇憋住甜腻的呻吟往光一怀里埋得再深些。  
两人住的地方离车站只有不到五分钟的距离，来到街上之后光一就把刚放了下来并且揽住了他的腰：“接下来这点距离用走的吧。”  
“啊……”额前的汗珠流淌下来，刚有些失神地盯着面前脚下的地面，他用力夹紧了臀部小步小步往前挪动着，实际上每一步都软绵绵的如同踩在棉花上一样，只有光一横在他腰间的手臂带来的触感是真实的。  
走路时的动作加上夹紧臀部的束缚让那颗跳蛋在敏感点附近上下蠕动磨蹭，越是磨蹭刚就夹得越紧，然而夹得越紧带来的刺激就越大，他的身体变得越来越敏感，甚至一阵夜风拂过耳际都能带给他相当大的战栗。  
已经……要不行了……好舒服……  
看着怀里的人满面绯红地、失神地半张着嘴巴双眉颦蹙无限忍耐的模样，光一一路上都在吞口水。自己的恋人实在是太诱人太可口了……虽然说今天晚上已经做了不少次，但还是控制不住地想要欺负他占有他，听他舒服到哭出来的求饶还有呼唤……  
“啊啊嗯~~呜……不……不行……”  
还有几步路的时候刚终于忍耐不住了，他腿一软一下子跪倒在地。一路走来的刺激实在是太大了，裤子里面已经是黏糊糊的一片，那颗该死的跳蛋不间断地刺激着最敏感的地方，他已经撑到极限了不可以再继续了！  
光一将他一把捞起来抱在怀里往家的方向冲去——他也不想再多忍了！  
一进家门在玄关的地方刚又支撑不住被绊倒在地，光一脱掉鞋子就势将想要起身的他重新按在地上粗鲁地封住了自己肖想已久的嘴唇。  
激烈地、粗鲁地拥吻着，小巧的嘴唇几乎瞬间就被蹂躏充血，不及吞咽的唾液顺着下颌牵出一道淫靡的水痕，光一顺着那道痕迹一路向下啃咬着刚透着粉色的脖颈，手下动作不停粗暴的将他的衣服扯开丢到一边，大力的揉搓着挺立肿胀的乳首一边含住了另一边重重吮吸舔弄。  
“嗯~~光一……快，抱我……抱我！！”  
裤子扒下来的一瞬间扩散开一股极其淫乱色情的味道，光一直起身子来仔细观察着刚湿漉漉黏糊糊凌乱成一片的股间，帮他脱掉裤子之后什么都没说释放出自己快要憋到爆炸的性器直愣愣地顶了进去。  
“哈啊~~光……光一跳蛋还……啊嗯~~~别太深了呜~~啊啊~~你……~~”  
不听刚带着哭腔的求饶，光一俯身在他身体里面横冲直撞。因为之前做过了穴口有些红肿，但是里面湿热柔软的一片，震动着的跳蛋贴在性器顶端被顶进了身体深处，两个人都感受到了前所未有的巨大快感。  
心脏……心脏在震动……  
刚口中不间断地发出毫无意义的愉悦呻吟，他已经无力抬腿钩在光一腰上了，随着光一的撞击躺在冰凉的地板上胡乱扭动着身体。后背是凉丝丝的一片，但是身前却是火热异常，他的大脑再次乱成一团，抬手圈住光一的脖子将他拉下来狠狠地啃咬着他的嘴唇。  
恋人像是小兽般撕咬发泄着在自己背上抓出一道道刺痛，光一反而越发兴奋起来，他拉着刚支起身子用力将他抱起，瞬间腾空的不安全感让刚立刻圈起手脚紧紧攀在光一身上，改变体位之后光一进入的更加深了，刚舒服地打了个颤，传遍全身的巨大满足感让他愉悦到发出悲鸣，带着哭腔地不断呼唤着光一的名字一边继续在他脖子上留下一连串属于自己的牙印和吻痕。  
光一就这样抱着刚在屋里走动起来，随着动作不断地上下颠着挂在身上的人，回落的时候身体撞在一起发出了黏糊又响亮的声音，一下下仿佛深入肺腑的撞击让刚一时间失了神也失了声根本叫不出来，他两眼翻白手臂也再圈不住光一的脖子整个人软软地滑落下去，光一眼疾手快将他捞回来抱好，腰部用力又向上顶了两下：“Tsuyo你今天格外紧呢……”  
“啊啊……啊~~…”  
刚分辨不清话语的内容，他只知道光一在对他说话，眼睛早已散了聚焦看不清眼前的一切，他只知道快感在积累，他只知道自己很舒服，舒服地再也不想清醒过来，身体的欢愉将发丝到脚趾每一寸都彻底浸染，每一分跟光一贴合在一起的肌肤都像着了火一样燃烧着。  
光一就这样抱着他一路走到浴室，刚的后面在贪婪地吸吮着揉拧着他引着他向更深处挺进，光一将他轻柔地放在洗手台上，两腿分开推起，他看到刚的大腿内侧和饱满的臀部因为刚刚的撞击已经是通红的可口颜色，性器歪歪斜斜肿胀着平贴在他的小腹上，股间一片泥泞，来不及清理的精液粘的到处都是让人想要再多疼爱他一些……  
把他的全身都弄脏……  
快感在腰部持续累积，光一把手指伸进了刚已经无法合上的嘴唇当中用力插了进去，夹着他柔软的舌头来回玩弄，另一只手执起他发烫的性器飞速地揉捏套弄。  
前后夹击的刺激让刚从那片混沌的白光中清醒过来，他尖叫着用力踢着腿挣扎：“不……不要了！呜呜不要了快停下不要……好舒服……啊嗯~~不……光一、光一~~…呜……”  
眼泪连续不断的滑落，因为过度摩擦燃起火焰的炙热内壁一再收缩绞紧，光一粗重地喘息着最后用力进出了几次之后又将刚拉起来像刚才一样抱在自己身上。  
再次挺进最深处，被顶到里面的跳蛋贴到了光一的顶端磨蹭着铃口附近发出了高频的震颤，光一闷哼一声用力向上顶着射了出来。刚剧烈地颤抖着收紧手臂勒住了他的脖子，然后整个人都瘫软下去失去了意识。  
光一立刻从他身体里退了出来，然后圈着他软绵绵的身体俯身把手指探进了红肿着的后面，轻轻在因为肿起而变得拥挤不堪的甬道内四处探索着，摸到一小段细线之后轻轻地勾住，把那颗仍然在刚里面震动着的跳蛋慢慢地拉了出来。  
经过性感带附近的时候刚激灵了一下，呜咽了两声却仍然没有清醒过来。  
大概是累坏了呢……  
“好了，今天辛苦你了，我们清理一下睡觉吧？”  
“呜嗯……”刚绵软无力地靠在光一怀里，也不知道究竟听没听到他说的话。  
“我们洗澡了哦？”  
“呜嗯……”  
“……刚喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“明天不给你吃肉了哦！”  
“嗯……”  
光一傻兮兮地笑了起来，他发现这个状态下的刚实在是太可爱了，不论说什么都会很乖很乖地点点头应下来。  
还是快点带他去睡觉吧……  
光一迅速又尽量温柔地帮他清理了一下，然后冲了澡整理好之后抱着他回到床上。  
至于玄关那一片狼藉……明天再收拾好了！

 

第二天早晨，光一惊醒的时候发现刚看起来很乖巧地窝在自己怀里睡觉，不过当然他是装出来的，有只手还在自己股间不断地揉捏着捣乱呢。  
“……还没做够？嗯？”光一难耐宠溺地点了点刚的鼻尖，“是谁昨天一路上都在跟我说要禁欲禁欲的？是哪位堂本先生啊？”  
“哼……”刚闭着眼睛撅起了嘴巴，“还不是你……害得我现在浑身都难受！痛死了！”  
光一轻轻地帮他揉着后腰柔声问：“这样好些了吗？等一下帮你弄个热敷过来？还有这几天想吃什么等一下我去超市买保健品的时候顺便买回来。”  
“唔……”刚有些不好意思地睁眼瞥了他一眼，“怎么突然那么温柔了？”  
光一好笑地亲了亲那双依旧湿润的大眼睛：“我之前对你不温柔吗？”  
“唔……”刚嘟着嘴想了想，又不好意思地埋进光一怀里。  
两个人同居之后好像虽然大部分时间都腻在一起做做做，但是生活细节上光一好像确实一直都挺温柔的来着……  
“刚。”“嗯？”  
光一认真地看着他的眼睛郑重地说：“要不要考虑一下，跟我结婚？”  
“……诶？”  
被……被求婚了？  
刚瞬间怔住。跟光一交往的时候只是觉得遇到了很合适的人罢了，他们都还年轻，结婚这种事情他还真没有想过。  
“不回答也没关系，我只是……就只是提一下而已。”光一舔了舔嘴唇感觉有些窘迫。怎么就一时之间没有控制住说出口了呢？明明两个人在一起还没有小半年呢。  
刚收回手来老老实实地抱着他想了想说：“结婚啊……怎么说都是件大事呢，我们再磨合一段时间看看好不好？各方面什么的，毕竟是要在一起一辈子的呢。”  
“嗯。”光一也预料到结果了，所以并没有太失望。倒不如说自己提出这件事情能够让刚认真地把自己作为结婚对象来考虑，这一点是很不错的。  
“但是如果对方是光一的话……大概没什么问题吧……Fufufu~”刚小声嘟囔着自顾自笑了起来，察觉到光一按摩的手停下了于是抬头冲他瞪起了眼睛，“腰还疼呢！不光是腰浑身都痛！”  
“好好好……不过Tsuyo你明明也停下了啊。”光一向下扫了一眼，又帮他按摩起了后腰的地方。  
“就知道你这个工口大叔没想好事……只用手哦先说好！”刚鼓着脸颊嘟着嘴伸手下去继续晨间服务，“说禁欲就禁欲……一周不许做！”  
“嗯好好好，不做不做。”  
而光一一边随口答应着享受服务一边搂着自家可爱的宝贝恋人想着，不如去定制一个特别版跳蛋好了，把求婚戒指塞在里面，然后趁着刚被做到神志不清只会回答“是”的时候再拿出来求婚之类的……  
就这么定了！


End file.
